Ashes To Ashes
by AsunaKaori
Summary: "Ashes to Ashes: Dust to Dust." She had trusted him, she had loved him, she had been led to believe that by giving him her heart, that he would finally understand the meaning of it. But as he was so easily stripped away from her, she knew that somehow he would always be there, that he would one day return to her, because after all, he did have her heart. (UlquiHime)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any shape or form. **

**Here I go again. Making another Bleach fanfiction without updating my other three pending ones but this is not an OC insert story. I know that UlquiHime will never ever happern but something about this pairing draws me in and I hope you enjoy what I have pulled together.**

* * *

><p><strong>I envy because of the heart...<strong>

"Just as I was finally becoming a little intrigued with how you people behave," his voice fell deaf upon her ears as she watched with tear-brimmed eyes as his body faded and mended with the desolate sands of Hueco Mundo. His startling green eyes shifted to her and she bit back a heart wrenching sob as he stared at her.

**I glutton because of the heart...**

The sight of her tears falling freely from her eyes angered him; it angered him to the very core of his being to know that those tears were for him. He wanted nothing more than to just reach out and wipe them away, he wanted to wipe away her worries and pain, just wanting them to vanish. Emotions were a weakness but yet, he couldn't bring himself to despise or hate this woman standing a mere feet away from him.

He couldn't remember a time when he had felt emotions; because he never had time for them. He had always believed and somewhat still believed that it was these emotions that caused the heart pain.

**I covet because of the heart...**

But somehow, this girl had changed these dormant feelings deep within him, these emotions that were so deeply buried in his very existense. She had shown him happiness and love but yet no matter how hard he wanted to try, he despised these feelings and didn't know or neither cared to share them back. It was because of these sudden swirl of emotions that he held a slight resentment towards the girl. It angered him that this mere girl, this mere woman could bring out these emotions within him, emotions that he never knew existed up until now. These emotions, these thoughts consumed him and it was something he wasn't accostumed to and in some sort of way, it felt alien to him.

**I sloth because of the heart...**

He needed to know once more -no; something within him craved to hear it from her lips once again.

His pale hand reached out slowly, tentaively, allowing his fingers to spread as he reached for her. "Tell me again, girl. Are you afraid of me?" he questioned as she held her hand against her chest, just above where her heart should be.

**I rage because of the heart...**

He had become envious, hungered and lustful, he had become prideful and lazy and because of this heart, had slowly made him want her all for himself.

With all these emotions going around inside him, he had become a hollow that was confused, a hollow that didn't what to do with it all since he never remembered what emotions were.

She stared at him, her eyes wide before answering with a soft smile that he had learned to cherish in the short period of time they had spent with each other, "No. I'm not afraid of you. Really, I'm not," She continued staring at him, her heart and throat clenching painfully as she stared at his eyes which were now filled with understanding knowledge and longing.

**Because of the heart...**

"I understand," he muttered and a calming relief washed over him, it was both relaxing and frightning. He slowly pulled back his hand, both refusing to break their gaze.

Her eyes widened and without a moments hesitation, her hand reached out towards him, her fingers stretching out and along with this, her heart had reached out as well and she wanted nothing more than for this paimful moment to end, this nightmare that never seized to end. She stretched her hand further, her eyes brimming with another set of tears and all she wanted to feel was to be in his arms again, to feel his embrace and for one last time wanted to feel his lips press against hers.

Her hand met his and for a brief moment of time, she wanted nothing more than run into his embrace; to beg and plead for him to stay but a longed whimper escaped her lips as his hand turned to ash and as what was left of him faded as well, but with all this, they never broke their gaze -both in fear that if they did; their bond would vanish into the air of Hueco Mundo. Never to be mended and never to be seen.

"We will meet again, girl." She didn't have to see his lips move to know that it was his voice that spoke, that it was his voice that reached towards her. "This thing in my hand is the heart?"

**I lust for everything about you...**

* * *

><p><strong>I know its kinda short but this is just a Prologue. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
